RiverElevenJack
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: La rencontre entre Jack et River et leurs futurs aventures avec Eleven
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**_Hello =) Il s'agit de la rencontre entre Jack et River et leurs futures aventures avec le la ligne temporelle de River et de Eleven, ça se passe après le dernier épisode de la saison 6._

* * *

**Chapitre un:La rencontre**

Dans un léger bruit mystérieux, une cabine de police bleue se matérialisa devant un café.Une jeune femme en sortit:

-J'avais toujours rêver de visiter cette plané...

Elle se tut en voyant le café terrien, elle se tourna lentement vers l'homme qui venait de sortir.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser conduire, Docteur!Dit t-elle en soupirant

-Oh...il semblerait que j'ai commis une petite erreur de coordonnées.Répondit le dénommé Docteur

-"Il semblerait"?

-Hum, bon d'accord, j'ai fait une énorme erreur de coordonnées

-Nous devions atterrir sur la planète Zorila, le 30 janvier 3051 et nous avons atterris à Cardiff, sur Terre, le 10 avril 2012!Fit remarquer River après avoir vérifier sur un appareil

-Bon, puisqu'on est sur Terre, pourquoi ne pas prendre un bon petit café?Proposa le Seigneur du Temps en désignant l'établissement devant lequel ils avaient atterris

-Pourquoi pas...Soupira sa compagne en le suivant dans le bâtiment

Le Docteur indiqua à River d'aller s'assoir à une table pendant qu'il allait commander des cafés, elle obéit et se mit donc à garder un œil sur lui pendant qu'il faisait la queue.

-Comment une aussi belle femme que vous peut être assise seule à une table?Demanda une voix

L'archéologue se retourna et découvrit un homme vêtu d'un long manteau militaire.

-Je ne suis plus seule apparemment.Répondit t-elle avec un air malicieux

L'homme s'assit sur la chaise face à elle et tendit la main par dessus la table.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness, à qui ai-je l'honneur?

Jack Harkness?Le Docteur lui avait déjà parler de lui, c'était un de ses anciens amis...

-Docteur River Song, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Capitaine.Répondit River tout en serrant la main de l'immortel.

-Oh mais moi de même, vous habitez ici?

-Non, je suis en voyage.

-Jusque quand?

-Jusqu'à ce que l'envie de repartir me prenne

-Eh bien, je vais tout faire pour que cette envie n'arrive jamais...Lui chuchota Jack

-Hmmm quelle charmante petite intention, qu'allez vous donc faire pour me dissuader de repartir alors?Demanda l'archéologue, jouant le jeu de Jack

-Je vais vous montrez, nous sommes loin de chez moi mais il y a un hôtel pas très loin et...

-Arrêtez ça Jack!Ordonna une voix soudaine

Surpris, le chef de Torchwood se retourna et découvrit un homme qui semblait très jeune et très en colère, River , quand à elle, était très amusée de la situation

-Eh bien Docteur, où est mon café?Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Do...Docteur?Répéta Jack, perdu

-Oui c'est moi, vous pourriez arrêter de draguer ma femme?

-Quoi?Votre femme?Vous êtes marié?

-Il faut croire que oui...Soupira le Seigneur du Temps

Il se prit un léger coup "amical" dans l'épaule de la part de sa merveilleuse femme.

-Je rigole River...Bon, Jack, voici la seule femme de tout l'Univers à qui je vous interdis de faire du charme!

-Je ne la draguais pas!Mentit l'immortel

-Pas très bien en tout cas...Ajouta la compagne du Docteur

-Je peut faire mieux.Répondit sensuellement Jack en se rapprochant de la jeune femme

-Jack!Femme!Rappela le Docteur

-Désolé...Comment vous avez fait pour qu'il vous épouse?Demanda le Capitaine à River

La jeune femme rigola avant de répondre:

-Ça n'a pas était facile mais je suis sûre qu'il m'aime .N'est-ce pas?Demanda l'archéologue à son mari

-Bien sûr!Assura celui-ci

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici?Questionna soudainement le chef de Torchwood

-Erreur de coordonnées...Avoua le Docteur, gêné

-Ah, c'était donc totalement idiot de ma part de penser que vous étiez venus ici pour me voir...

-Croyez moi ou non mais c'était dans ses projets de venir vous rendre visite.L'informa River

-C'est vrai?Demanda Jack, heureux

-...En effet, vous êtes une aberration qu'il faut surveiller mon cher.Répondit le Seigneur du Temps

Il ne put rien dire de plus, l'immortel venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je vais finir par être jalouse...Rigola la compagne du Docteur

Jack s'écarta de l'autre homme, qui tentait de retrouver ses esprits, et il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Ne le soyez donc pas, j'avais aussi l'intention de vous embrasser...dit t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle

Une main le retint, le Docteur venait enfin de se remettre de ses émotions.

-Oh, vous voulez me garder pour vous tout seul?Interrogea le Capitaine

-Arrêtez ça Jack!Ordonna de nouveau le Seigneur du Temps avec un léger rougissement.

Ce fut au tour de River de se lever et d'embrasser son mari qui vira totalement au rouge de honte et de plaisir.

-Eum...Je...Nous...Nous devrions...retourner au Tardis.Bégaya t-il, vraiment très gêné

Jack afficha une mine triste.

-On va déjà devoir se dire au revoir...Soupira t-il

Il se prit une légère tape derrière la tête.

-Idiot, il est évident que tu viens avec nous.Répondit l'archéologue avec un grand sourire joyeux.

-QUOI?S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux hommes

-Tu n'as pas envie de nous accompagner?demanda la seule femme du groupe

-Si, bien sûr, j'en meurt d'envie!Affirma Jack, heureux comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux le soir de Noël

-Génial, bon on y va?

-Mais...Commença le Docteur

Il ne put rien rajouter, River lui avait attraper la main et le conduisait jusqu'au Tardis

Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à la clef que son mari lui avait donner et elle pénétra dans la salle de contrôle, suivie du Docteur et de Jack.

-Tu m'avais manquer chère petite Tardis...Soupira l'immortel en caressant la console

-Elle vous a manquée plus que moi?Demanda le Seigneur du Temps

-Non, évidemment que non vous vous êtes ma vie. Répondit Jack

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend!Remarqua River, amusée

-Que diriez vous d'une petite visite guidée?Interrogea le Docteur

-Ça me va.Répondit le nouvel arrivant

Le Docteur entra dans un couloir du Tardis, suivi de River et de Jack...

* * *

_Un petit "résumé" de ce qui attend notre Docteur préféré en attendant la suite?_

_Un choix, il aura un choix difficile à faire, le feu, l'électricité, un aller-retour, aucune autre chance...Fera t-il le bon choix?_


	2. Chapter 2

Donc, voici la suite qui a malheureusement tarder, désolé...

Merci pour les rewievs

J'espère que la suite vous plaira:

**Chapitre deux:River ou Jack?**

Alors que le Docteur, River et Jack eurent finis leur petite visite, le Tardis se mit à s'agiter, le Seigneur du Temps se précipita vers les commandes pour tenter de la calmer,

**-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chère?**Lui demanda t-il tout en appuyant sur des boutons et en baissant des leviers,

Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers ses compagnons et annonça, avec calme:

**-Je ne peut plus la contrôler, quelqu'un a enclencher le verrouillage n°26.**

**-Et?**Demanda Jack

River devint livide avant de répondre, beaucoup plus inquiète que son mari:

**-Si on ne sort pas, on va tous les trois exploser avec le Tardis.**

Le Docteur continuait de se démener pour reprendre le contrôle, sans succès.  
Le chef de Torchwood leur fit alors remarquer, après avoir vérifié:

**-La porte est fermée, on ne peut pas sortir...**

Tous les trois se regardèrent quelques instants, comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas échapper à l'explosion.

**-Et mon manipulateur de vortex?**Demanda Jack

**-Porte tridimensionnelle super sécurisée, nous nous trouvons dans un endroit où les petits joujoux tels que les manipulateurs de vortex ne sont d'aucune utilité...Même si j'utilise mon tournevis.**Répondit le Docteur en se laissant choir sur son fauteuil.

Bien décidée à tous les sauver, River attrapa le manipulateur de vortex de Jack et le combina au sien avant de s'emparer du tournevis de son époux.

**-Je te l'emprunte quelques secondes mon cœur. **Lui dit t-elle avant de soniquer les deux manipulateurs de vortex.

Elle lui rendit son appareil sonique puis fit signe aux deux hommes de s'approcher d'elle,

**-J'ai réussi, seul problème:Je ne peut pas choisir la destination...**

**-C'est trop dangereux!**S'exclama le Docteur

**-C'est notre seule chance!Nous ne pouvons pas mourir comme ça!**Répondit sa femme en le forçant à mettre sa main sur l'appareil qui allait leur permettre de se téléporter.  
Jack fit de même et ils disparurent.

_Satric, planète électrique, 21h30_

Dans un « _bzzz_» crépitant, River se matérialisa. La téléportation avait était tellement rude qu'elle s'évanouit.

- _Reisange, planète de feu, 13h50_

Un éclair frappa le sol brûlant et Jack apparut. Il ne sentit même pas la chaleur sous ses pieds tellement il avait mal. Il tomba, inconscient, sur le sol après quelques minutes.

-_Terre, 09h10_

Le ciel fut soudainement éclairé par un vaste cercle de lumière qui disparut rapidement, laissant apparaître le Docteur qui vacilla un instant avant de tomber dans les abysses du sommeil,

/4 heures plus tard sur Terre/

Le Docteur était plongé dans un sommeil profond lorsqu'il fut soudainement secoué à plusieurs reprises,Il se réveilla et tout ce qu'il s'était passer lui revint en mémoire. Il se releva d'un coup et appela:

**-River, Jack!**

Il se mit à examiner la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
Elle était vide à l'exception d'un petit écran situé à l'opposé de la porte, fermée.  
Il se dirigea vers elle et tenta de l'ouvrir à l'aide de son tournevis sonique jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque enfin qu'elle était en bois,

**-Maudit bois!**Grogna t-il en tentant de la forcer tout de même.

**-C'est inutile Docteur. Je vous propose d'arrêter de perdre votre temps et de m'écouter plutôt que d'essayer de forcer cette porte qui, de toute évidence, ne céderas pas.**

Le Docteur se retourna et s'aperçut que l'homme venant de parler se trouver dans la télévision. Il ne voyait cependant pas son visage puisqu'il porter un masque. Un masque simple d'ailleurs, blanc, montrant uniquement les yeux bleus de celui qui le maintenait prisonnier.

**-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici Docteur. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez alors je vais gentiment vous rassurer: River et Jack vont bien...pour l'instant.**

Calmement, le Seigneur du Temps demanda:

**-Où suis-je et où sont t-ils?Et qui êtes-vous?**

**-Je ne répondrais qu'à une seule question. Laquelle voulait vous vraiment poser?**

**-Où sont River et Jack?**

L'homme à l'écran disparut, à sa place, le Docteur put voir River, inconsciente et attachée sur une sorte de grand cercle en pierre se trouvant sur une immense surface vide où l'électricité crépitait de tout part.  
Puis l'image changea...  
Il découvrit Jack, ligoté sur une plateforme au centre d'un énorme trou. A des centaines de mètres plus bas, en dessous de lui, de la lave s'agitait, montant peu à peu pour rejoindre l'homme toujours inconscient.  
Puis l'image disparut et l'homme au masque réapparut:

**-Vous avez apprécier la petite vidéo Docteur?**

**-Où sont t-ils et que leur avez vous donc fait?**

**-Votre femme, la douce River se trouve sur la planète électrique du nom de Satric. Mes assistants l'ont bloqués là-bas, dans moins de dix minutes, elle sera électrocutée.**  
**Quand à votre ami, Jack l'immortel, il se trouve sur la planète de feu qui porte le doux nom de Reisange. Il est coincé là-bas et dans moins de dix minutes, il brûlera vif. Certes il est immortel mais cette planète est si bien faite que tant qu'il ne bougera pas il pourra mourir.**

Le Docteur commençait à entrer dans une colère noire.

-**Libérez-les**!Ordonna t-il

**-Si je fais ça, je ne m'amuserais pas du tout. J'ai quelque chose de plus drôle à vous proposer:Dans quelques secondes, vous recevrez le manipulateur de vortex de Jack, il ne peut faire que deux voyages. Un aller-retour en somme, vous allez donc devoir faire un choix:Votre femme, River ou votre vieil ami, Jack?**  
**Un seul peut être sauver. Sur le bracelet, il y a déjà trois adresses inscrites:Celle de la planète Satric, celle de Reisange et enfin celle ici, sur Terre. Oh mais...il ne vous reste plus que neuf minutes pour vous décider, j'ai hâte de voir qui vous sauverez!**

L'écran s'éteignit et le manipulateur de vortex tomba du plafond. Le Docteur le rattrapa et le fixa d'un œil vide.

-**Je ne peut pas...Je ne peut pas en abandonner un et sauver l'autre. **Murmura t-il

Il ne pouvait pas laisser un des deux mourir. C'était un choix impossible:

-**Et si je les sauvais tous les deux?Bien sûr!Je vais les chercher et ensuite je trouverais bien un moyen de revenir ici et les forcer à me dire où se trouve le Tardis!**S'exclama soudain le Docteur.

Il attacha le bracelet à son poignet et se téléporta. Lorsqu'il se matérialisa, il retint un cri de douleur à cause de la chaleur qui régnait ici en maitre.  
Il tenta d'oublier l'horrible sensation de brûlure qui parcourait son corps en entier et il se concentra sur la recherche de Jack. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour le voir, il se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, des mètres que le Docteur parcourut rapidement avant de le libérer de ses liens. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'Immortel se réveilla en sursaut.

**-Docteur!**Reconnut t-il. **Où sommes nous?...Il fait incroyablement chaud ici!**

**-Nous sommes sur la planète Reisange. Et je suis désoler mais nous allons devoir nous rendre sur une autre planète dangereuse.**

Jack voulut dire quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le Seigneur du Temps avait poser sa main sur le manipulateur de vortex et l'avait activer. Il se téléportèrent donc et lorsqu'ils touchèrent de nouveau le sol, le Docteur s'attendit à recevoir une décharge électrique ou quelque chose dans ce genre là mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Le mari de River s'aperçut bien vite qu'ils avaient atterris dans le Tardis.

-**Mais...Mais ce n'est pas possible!**S'exclama t-il

Jack qui ne comprenait rien attendit les explications du Docteur.

**-Nous devions aller sauver River!Que faisons nous ici?**

Son ami tenta de le calmer mais il était bien trop énervé. Il se précipita vers les commandes de sa machine à voyager dans le Temps et tenta de la faire démarrer, sans succès.

-**Évidemment**.**..**Murmura t-il avant de regarder sa montre et de constater, inquiet. **Plus que trois minutes**

**-Trois minutes avant quoi?**Demanda Jack

L'écran du Tardis s'alluma et l'homme au masque apparut.

**-Vous avez donc choisi Jack...C'est étonnant.**

Très énervé, le Docteur s'exclama:

**-Je n'ai pas choisi cela!Rendez moi River!**

L'inconnu rigola avant de répondre:

**-Mon but n'est pas de vous faire plaisir, au contraire, je tiens à vous faire souffrir comme vous m'avez fait souffrir!**

**-Qui êtes vous?**

**-Quelqu'un à qui vous avez gâcher la vie. Bref, passons, il ne reste que deux minutes avant que votre femme meurt et elle s'est réveiller. Elle va donc pouvoir ressentir la douleur dans ****chaque minuscule partie de son corps et elle pourra pousser des cris d'agonie.**

**-NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL!**S'écria le Docteur

L'homme sur l'écran l'ignora et continua:

**-Êtes vous prêt pour le spectacle?Dites vous bien que tout ce qu'il lui arrivera , c'est par votre faute.**

**-Je vous en prie...Ne faites pas ça...Vous allez changer le passé et le futur, 4022 personnes resteront à jamais piéger dans un ordinateur, je ne rencontrerais jamais River, vous allez complètement détruire l'Histoire!**

**-Je fais ce que je veut.**

L'homme disparut, laissant la place à une image quelque peu flou où l'on pouvait voir River, tentant de se débarrasser de ses liens.

**-River...**Murmura le Seigneur du Temps en approchant sa main de l'écran.

Il se sentait affreusement coupable, tout ceci était selon lui, sa faute mais il ne pouvait pas croire que sa femme allait mourir dans quelques secondes...

Hélas, ce qui se passa après lui montra qu'il avait tort de croire ça.

Un énorme éclair déchira le ciel de Satric et toute l'électricité qui se trouvait sur cette planète se dirigea instantanément vers le seul être vivant présent sur cette planète:River

Cette dernière qui ne s'attendait à rien eut soudain l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.  
Ses cris de douleur commencèrent à faire s'écouler les larmes du Docteur qui fixait l'écran avec désespoir et douleur. Il souffrait presque autant que la demi-Seigneur du Temps qu'il aimait.  
Il avait l'impression que ses cœurs allait exploser comme si on les serraient très fort avec force.  
Jack s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Lui ne pleurait pas mais se sentait aussi douloureusement mal. Il savait que c'était en partie sa faute, il avait compris qu'en le sauvant, le Docteur avait condamner sa femme.

**-Je vous en prie. Arrêtez ça, arrêtez de la faire souffrir.**Supplia l'homme du Temps en s'adressant à l'inconnu au masque.

Jack le serra encore, tentant de le réconforter. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

-**Elle ne peut pas...elle ne peut pas mourir...**Murmura faiblement le Docteur

-**Je suis sincèrement désolé Docteur.**Répondit son ami, toujours dans ses bras.

Sur l'écran, River continuait à souffrir. Désormais, elle suppliait le Docteur de l'aider, de la sauver.  
Ce dernier s'était écarter de l'immortel et fixait l'écran, horrifié de ne rien pouvoir faire.  
Soudain, après une dernière supplication, l'archéologue s'effondra. Son cœur venait de s'arrêter et la vie l'avait quitter.  
Dans le Tardis, Jack se mit à la hauteur de son ami qui s'était agenouiller et avait fermer les yeux.

**-River...River...Tu ne peut pas partir...J'ai besoin de toi. **Dit t-il tout bas, espérant que sa femme respire à nouveau. Mais celle-ci ne bougeait plus. Elle ne faisait plus le moindre petit geste.  
Jack tenta de le faire se relever mais il refusa, si il se relevait, il devrait voir la vérité en face:River était morte et ça lui fendait le cœur.  
Soudain, alors que l'immortel avait abandonner ses tentatives de faire se relever le Seigneur du Temps, celui-ci bondit littéralement sur ses pieds et se précipita dans un des couloirs du Tardis, suivi par son ami qui se demandait quelle idée avait encore germée dans la tête de l'autre.  
« L'autre » justement, s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit en grand, puis il se mit à chercher quelque chose.

-**C'est brillant, comment ai-je fais pour ne pas y penser plus tôt?**Se demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mais ce sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce qu'il cherchait avait disparu.

**-Où est t-il bon sang?**

**-Où est quoi?**Demanda Jack

-**La Teselecta, je pourrais remonter le temps et le mettre à la place de River. Mais je ne la trouve pas!**

Un grand « _BOUM_ » provenant de la salle de contrôle retentit alors. Le Docteur se précipita dans la salle et fut merveilleusement surpris de découvrir River, à quatre pattes et qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se remettre du voyage sans capsule de transport.  
Lorsqu'elle se sentit nettement mieux, il la prit dans ses bras en murmurant de vagues insultes destinés à lui-même.

**-Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que toi, ma merveilleuse femme, tu puisse mourir?Je ****suis idiot.**

Un sourire flottait sur le visage de Jack qui regardait ce tendre moment avec joie.  
Un peu chamboulée, River se recula légèrement du Docteur et remarqua enfin après l'avoir observer quelques instants:

**-Tu as pleurer...Oh mon Dieu, tu as pleurer...Je doit être vraiment spéciale pour que ma disparition te cause cet effet là.**

Le Seigneur du Temps embrassa sa compagne avant de répondre:

**-Tu es plus que spéciale, tu es River.**

**-Hum hum...Désoler d'interrompre ce merveilleux moment plein d'amour et tout, et tout mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu t'en ai sorti. **Demanda Jack à l'archéologue.

-**La Teselecta. Lors de notre visite du Tardis, un autre Docteur est venu me faire pendant que vous discutiez. Il m'a dit de me servir de la Teselecta pour déjouer ma future mort. J'ai suivi ses conseils et utilisé le robot. Malheureusement, j'ai dû l'abandonner sur l'autre planète.**

**-Ainsi donc je serais venu te voir plus tôt...Hum...Bon eh bien.**

Le Docteur reprit le manipulateur de vortex de Jack et le soniqua avant de dire aux deux autres:

**-Je reviens dans deux minutes. Prévois moi du thé s'il te plait Jack**

Puis il disparut pour aller à la rencontre de sa femme dans le passé.

**THE END**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié

Au fait dans le résumé du chapitre précédent, il y a une erreur de frappe que je n'ai pas pu corriger:

« _Il s'agit de la rencontre entre Jack et River et leurs futures aventures avec le Doctor, _

_Dans la ligne temporelle de River et de Eleven, ça se passe après le dernier épisode de la saison 6. »_


End file.
